The Rivalry
by St. Envy
Summary: Shiba and Kika have been Rivals since day one. Can Kotetsu and Izumo help the other two become close friends. with a little help of the Mikagan, Kika might just surpass Shiba. KotetsuOcDeidara, GaaOcSasu, TobiOc, HayaOc, KakaOcIta.
1. Chapter 1

"5099, 5100, 5101..." A young woman around twenty-three counted as she did thousands of push-up's, this was half of her normal training "This'll show Shiba who's stronger." She added with a sly smirk. About twenty feet away Kotetsu heard his old teammate. So, creeping up into the bushes, and looked through them to see Kika training like mad and silently counting to herself

"Wow, Kika's great!" he whispered refering to Kika's emence training

"5200! Done, now, where are my weights... AHHA! Here they are! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..."

_'Wow, Kika's working hard to surpass Shiba-Chan, maybe one day she will.' _Kotetsu thought

"... 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, ..."Kotetsu smile got wider at his teammates effort to surpass Shiba even though she was an Anbu black ops squad captain and Kika was an elite jonin with a genin team of her own.

" Hey Kika." Said Kotetsu coming out of the bushes

Kika's shot over to Kotetsu"Hey Kotetsu, where's Izumo?"

Kotetsu laughed"Are you kidding? After you Kicked him last week, I don't think he's gonna talk to you for a while."

"Oh, I kick him in the nuts _one time_ and now he's avoiding me."

"Two times actually." Corrected Kotetsu

"When?"

"When we were kids, remember?"

_flashback_

_'Shhh.' Izumo shushed Kotetsu, Shiba, and thier sensei as he attemped to take down Kikas hair. But as he reached to take down her hair, She kicked him in the nuts._

_end flashback_

"Oh yeah, that was funny, hehehehe." Kika let out a small chuckel

"And let's not forget the torament." Kotetsu laughed nervously

_Flashback_

_Kika threw a hard punch at Shiba and hit her square in the jaw. Shiba also threw a kick at Kika, luckily for Kika she was able to just bairly dodge the fast kick. Unfortunatly for Shiba, Kika caught her leg and swong Shiba around and let go sending her down on the ground hard. Shiba, although, got right back on her feet, and punched Kika hard, sending the jonin on her back "I have reflexes like a cat you know...huh?" Black Chakra ingulfed kika's body. Slowly, kika got up on her feet, once Shiba saw her face, she paled._

_ Kika's once blue eyes were golden and Snake-like, her teeth were replaced with fangs of a wolf and whiskers of a fox. "Reflex This!" and Kika punched Shiba in the face. Sending the Anbu to the ground with a bloody nose a broken jaw._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, thanks for bringing that up."

"Sorry." mumbled Kotetsu

"Hey Kika, there's something I don't understand."

"Whats that?"

"Why you keep your hair up all the time, ever since we became friends I've never seen you with your hair down, Why?"

Kika sighed" I hate my hair down, It looks terrible."

"How do you know, people might think you're prettier with your hair down."Said Kotetsu

"I am NOT taking my hair down."

"Why?"

Truethfully, Kika was quite pretty with her hair down. She never took it down since she was five. Then she met Shiba her friend/rival(Think Ino Sakura)ever since the first day of acadamy, Soon all the boys fell for Shiba's ninja skills, looks, and atitude. She had long, red, curly hair(Ya know Shelly from Pokemon, like that)With a long coat(Like Anko's)and a black tube top with her belly botton pierced that had a ruby in the shape of the Konoha sign. Shiba is stronger the most chunin, making her top of her class in strength and smarts.

Kika sighed"For the last time, Kotetsu, I am _not_ taking my hair down." She said in a stern voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why, It can't look that bad."

"Like I said before, My hair looks terrible down, anyway I gotta get going, Tsunade-Sama wanted me to come and help her organize her files."

"Ok, Ja ne!" and with that they departed

_'So Kika's trying to surpass me, huh? Well she's deturmened I'll give her that!'_ Unknown to Kotetsu and Kika, Shiba was listening in, Hiding behind a tree."Let's see how long Kika can keep this up, Shall we."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-The thief

On the way to Tsunade's office Kika had her mind on other things _'Maybe I should start training twice as long, I might get twice as better... Nah!'_ Once Kika came back to reality Her forhead hit The door to Tsunade's office "Ow!" Kika's hand flew over her forhead

"Come In!" called Tsunade from the other side of the slide door. Kika's eyes opened and she took her hand off her forhead, realizing she was standing in front of the hokage's office and slid open the door. Tsunade smiled "Kika on time, as usual, I hope you realize you'll be doing a_lot_ of fileing"(Spelling?)Kika nodded "Good, now when I come back I expect my files perfect."

"Wait, where will you be?"

"I'll be at the local bar for some sake, you want me to bring you a bottle?"

"No thanks, Tsunade-sama, I don't drink."

Tsunade shrugged "More for me." and walk out the door. Kika then looked at the incredibly sloppy file cabnet and sweatdropped " Oh...My...GOD LOOK AT ALL THAT!" jaw meets ground and vice versa. there were papers hanging out of every drawer wile they were half open.

"Might as well start now." Kika stated and walked over to the cabnet and pulled out the top drawer, placeing it on top of Tsunades' desk and pulled out a random file, It was information on Kakashi. Kika blushed, she always had a small crush on him, but he would ignore her, call her annoying, even if she didn't do anything, So she put down the paper and continued to go throught file after file, when she got to Kotetsu's she stopped. The picture was when he was a kid, Just becoming a Genin. Kika smiled "This picture brings back Memorys."

_FlashBack_

_"What are you doing here, I thought you didn't graduate, Kika." Shiba said with a tint of happiness for Kika graduating after all_

_"Nope, Isn't it great! I graduated after all!" Kika said happily_

_"HEY KIKA! SHIBA!" called Kotetsu and Izumo in unison, running up to the girls_

_"Hey Kotetsu, Hey Izumo! I finally graduated, see..." Kika said jabbing her thumb to her headband on her forhead_

_"Alright class take your seats so I can assign you into teams." Said Kamakaze" Team One. Obito Uchiha, Rin"_

_"YAAHO!"cherred Obito_

_"I'm doomed"_

_"...And Kakashi Hatake."_

_"YAHHO!" cherred Rin_

_"Sensei, why do I have to be on a team with a slug like Kakashi."Said Obito jabbin a finger at said ninja_

_"Because Obito, Kakashi had the highest scores in the Class, and you had the worst."_

_**'So I guess i won't be with Kakashi then.' **Kika thought sadly_

_" So I guess Kika won't be with Kakashi, to bad, they would make a cute couple if Kakashi would talk to her more often." Shiba whispered to herself, Unfortunatly for Shiba, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi heard her and turned around_

_"Exuss me, Kakashi wouldn't waste his time on a raggady dropout, thank you." Rin flashed a fake smile_

_"RAGGADY DROPOUT?!" Shiba let out an outburst of rage "AT LEAST SHE WEARS CLOTHES INSTEAD OF A STUPID KIMONO!"_

_"STUPID KIMONO? SHE WEARS RAGS!"_

_"Team Seven. Kotetsu Hagane, Shiba okazu, Kika Sete, Izumo Kamizuki."_

_**' Well at least I'm with my friends, but I'm not with Kakashi.'**_

_**'Hmph, How would Rin know if I wouldn't waste my time with Kika, but should talk to her a little more. Raggady dropout my butt.' **Kakashi thought with a small huff._

_**'Ouch that was cold, Rin-chan. but she's not a dropout, nor does she wear rags. Maybe Rin-chan is jealous because Kakashi-Teme talks To Kika more than her.'** Thought Obito_

_"Now after lunch, you will go to your rooms and meet your sensei, for example team one's room will room one, Get it?" Everyone nodded"Good, dismissed." and with everyone got up and exited the room._

_"Hey guys, lets go to Ichiraku for lunch." Said Shiba_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Alright!"_

_"..." Kika remained silent, looking sadly at the cold, hard ground._

_"Hey Kika what's wrong, if it's what that bitch said to you.." Started Shiba as a vain popped out of her forhead_

_"N-no shiba, Thats not It, It's ju-just that what happend yesterday, What he said to me."_

_"What who said, Kakashi?" asked Kotetsu "What did he say?"_

_"He said in exact words 'You're so annoying, get lost.'" Kika looked at the cold ground again_

* * *

"Then It happened." Kika mumbled to herself_

* * *

__"Um Shiba, would you go out with me?" asked Kotetsu_

_"Kotetsu, I-I don't know what to say exept yes."Kotetsu smiled_

* * *

Kika sighed " I should put my necklace back on." Kika looked to the desk only to see a very short girl with light blue hair and Dark blue eyes"Thief!" Tani's head snapped over to see Kika and she ran to the window and jumped out with Kika hot on her trail. _' I cant let her steal my necklace, Shiba gave it to me for my birthday last week! ' _Just as Tani (the thief) turned a corner, thier was a scream. Kika turned the corner to see Shiba pointing a kunia knife at Tani's neck "Here you go Kika."Shiba tossed the locket to Kika "Thanks, How'd you get her so fast?"

Shiba smirked"That's for me to know and for you to learn, Now who are you."

"HEY! GET OFF HER! NOW!!"

Shiba, Kika, and Tani looked around to see where the voice was coming from " Shiba, over there."Said Kika pointing to the corner she ran in the ally from. "Who are _you_?"

"None of your business."

"Uncle Ibiki can help, he speacilizes in interrogation." Said Kika slyly _'I can always count on him.'_ "He'll get some answers out of her."

"Tani, get out of here." the minute Kiri said 'get out' Tani tried to run but Kika teloported in front of her only means of excape, Her shadow clones standing one by one blocking the exit


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three- The Past**_

This entire chapter is a complete flashback of exactly what in the past.

_Flashback_

_A small five-year-old girl was sitting on a swing crying "What's the matter?" a small voice asked. _

_The small child looked up" Who are you."_

_"Kotetsu Hagane, and you."_

_"Kika Se-sete."_

_"Hey, aren't you the girl everyone pickes on because you have no parents? That's mean, you can't help it."_

_"K-kotetsu, where are you?"_

_"Over here, Izumo!" Kotetsu called back. A small childs' head popped out of a bush. His brunette hair comming in front of his left eye leaving his right eye visible. When Kika cought his eye he tilted his head and came completely out of the bushes "Who's that, Kotetsu?" asked Izumo curiously._

_" My-My name i-is Ki-kika S-sete."_

_"Why are you studdering?"_

_"I'm not used to people talking to me."_

_"Wanna be friends?" Kotetsu and Izumo asked in unison. Kika gave off an ear to ear grin, got up and hugged both of them._

_"I take that as a yes." said Izumo_

_**Five Years Later**_

_"Hi, I'm Shiba Otozo." A redheaded girl introduced herself very politely to Kika as she sat next to her in the large classroom "What's your name?"_

_"Kika Sete, nice to meet you, Shiba-san."_

_"Alright class, now we're going to learn about transformations today..."_

_"Who is that guy?" asked Shiba in a whisper pointing to Kotetsu_

_"Kotetsu Hagane, My best friend."_

_"He's really cute, Will you intruduce me personalily?"_

_"Sure, If you'll be my friend!" Kika said cheerfully_

_"Ok Kika, we'll be best friends." Said Shiba, Truthfully shiba felt sorry for kika, She wore an oversized teeshirt, the neck going down to kikas' armpit, her shorts were torn, too small, and dirty."Why are your shorts so, Ok how should I put this, Raggady."_

_"Well, You'd look like a ragdoll if you were living on the streets."_

_"OH MY GOD!" Shiba slapped her hand over her mouth as the entire class, Including the sensei_

_"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Shiba?" _

_"N-no sensei." So he continued to teach the lesson on transformations, but through the entire lesson shiba couldn't take her eyes off kika, Her pretty brunette hair, messy and dirty, her smooth looking skin, covered in dirt, her clothes mussy looking, Shiba couldn't help but feel sorry for her new friend. Who wouldn't feel sorry for her? She grew up a begger, living on the streets with nothing but the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet._

_"Kotetsu, Izumo, Shiba, Shiba, Kotetsu, Izumo, Be friends." Kika said Introducing Shiba As she promiced. As if on cue a small bird landed on Kikas bare sholder and dropped a note in her hand, Departing with a chirp then the bird flew away. Kika unravled the piece of paper and read it "The hokage wants to see me, see ya later guys." with those words she left for the hokages office, Wondering what he needed. As she was walking to the office, people she would walk past held thier noses, this made her want to cry, but she refused to let her emotions get the better of her. When she came back to reality she found herself infront of the hokages door so she knocked_

_"Come in." Called Sarutobi from the other side of the door. The door slid open after a minute, Sarutobi guessed she was nervous "I bet your wondering why I called you here kika, But I assure you it's nothing bad, So you can relax."_

_Kika released the breath she was holding"Thats good, but really, Why did you call me here?"_

_"Well, We have resonatly learned about the Sete manor, and your inhearedence."_

_Kikas jaw dropped, Inhearedence? She never knew about this "This must be a mistake Lord Hokage, I don't have a family, house, or anything but the stuff I'm wearing."_

_"It's no mistake, Kika, It says in black and white, Kika Sete, 5'2'', age 12, of the famous Sete Clan is to clam her large Inhearedence, of a vast fortune and other items in the Manor." Stated Sarutobi as he puffed out from his pipe_

_"Wow, S-so does this mean I won't have to live in the streets anymore?" Kika was getting very exited by the mention of getting a warm bed, Shower, three square meals a day, New clothes, a hair brush, and getting to brush her teeth._

_"No Kika, You won't be living on the streets anymore, You will be waited on, starting today, Your parents left a few servants under your comand, As a way of saying sorry for abandoning you." Sarutobi smiled." These are the directions to the manor." He gave a piece of paper to the young ninja trainee."Now go, go get your new home, and relax." Kika nodded, getting up out of her seat, And ran out the door. **'I hope Kika will enjoy her new manor, But with the look on her face I highly doubt she won't appreciate it.'**_

_"WOW! THIS PLACE IS** HUGE!"**_ _Kika exclamed exitedly "And it's my new home."_

_**The next day**_

_The next day Kika arrived at school, Nothing speacial so far, when she walked to her seat, She caught everyones eye, Espically the boys. Some even drooled because, Her once messy, dirty, brunette hair, was shinny, clean and perfectly brushed. Her once torn clothes were no more, now she was wearing a tube top with a fishnet tank top, stopping and Inch above her belly botton, Under It, and a mini skirt. "Well look at you Kika, all dolled up like you're going to a club."_

_"Well, with my Inhearedence in all..."_

_"Exquse me, Are you a new student." asked the sensei curiously"I've never seen you around." The entire class cracked up as Kikas jaw dropped_

_"Sensei, It's ME Kika." _

"Hm, Kika, Oh!" He blushed a crimson red of embaresment"Gomen."

_"It's Ok Sensei, I'm used to it."_

_**Graduation Day**_

_"Well This sucks, I'm with friends yes, But Rin is with KAKASHI! She doesn't deserve to be with him, espeacilly after what she told me!" Kika fumed with anger, jealousy, and annoyince. Why did Rin get to be with HER Kakashi? Kika gasped, Since when was Kakashi hers? Maybe she only wanted for him to be hers so she had a sholder to cry on, and someone to love her. _

_Meanwhile, **'Well This sucks, I'm with a blockhead and a fangirl, Why couldn't Kika be on my team instead of Rin? Damn it! But I can't let her know I care. Then people will think I'm weird.'**_


End file.
